


Temporary closure

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascended Daniel Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel visits Jack again after helping him through Ba'al's torture, one last act of love before they move on....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary closure

Jack entered his cabin with a tired sigh, he was exhausted and half wondered how the hell he was still sane after so many times in that sarcophagus. He was just grateful that his friends were able to find him eventually, he had started to give up. He leaned against the door, Daniel had been there right? At first he thought it was a delusion, but prayed it wasn't. His heart skipped a beat when he saw him, sitting there, looking all content and healthy. Jack had never seen him look as handsome and angelic as he did then. Why couldn't he not be himself for that once? He was so angry about the rules Daniel had to abide by; that they spent most of the time arguing. But despite that, Jack was glad he was there with him, he was there for him and Daniel knew Jack was grateful for that. Daniel had come through for him in the end, discreetly, he cherished the moments with him; there was nothing he could do; wanting to kiss him, touch him, just hold him. But there was nothing stopping him from telling him that he missed him, loved him, wanted him back. But he remembered what Daniel had said before he left him the first time, 'don't say it, it'll make it that much harder'

 

What the hell did Jack care? He could have told him anyway, told him all those things as well as yelling at him for leaving him. He still felt the after effects of what he'd been through, he needed some rest, he needed to get back out there with full health in tow; and he vowed to never ever let a Tok'ra help him again, especially if it was to put a symbiote inside him. He half wondered had Daniel still been there, whether the archaeologist would have let that happen. It wasn't that he blamed the rest of his team, and Jonas was well on the way to earning his place on it. But he still had to wonder if everything they had done in the last five months, whether Daniel being there would change things.

He walked into the living room, he didn't know why, since his body was just screaming out for his bed. His mind flashed back to their first Christmas, Daniel leaning up on that fireplace; decorating the place with him. Christmas...., that was only four months away; the first Christmas he'd ever spent without him since they got him back from Abydos. But somehow this would hurt more now then it would have done had they not been together when Daniel left. This was the first time in a long while that Christmas was going to feel empty once again.

“Jack...”

Jack stilled, still staring at the fireplace like it had spoke to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Great, I'm going nuts too”

“Jack, turn around”

Jack stiffened again, he turned around ever so slowly and his eyes nearly bugged out. Daniel was there, in his living room, sitting on the arm of the couch; dressed in that all too familiar cream sweater. “Daniel...?” Jack almost choked on voicing his name.

“Hey....”

Jack stepped forward, “Um...I- what are you doing here?”

“A guy can't just drop by to see his lover?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Well? No, actually...not really”

Daniel stood up, “I almost helped you, I would have if-”

“Daniel, if you've come seeking forgiveness about standing around watching me get tortured yadda yadda yadda, forget about it; you did fine, everything worked out in the end”

“I didn't like it, I wanted to help you, so badly....it's just-”

“I get it ok? Relax; I'm here aren't I? And I think you helped more then you think you did” Jack grinned

Daniel put a finger to his lips In a shh motion.

“So um, what is this? A house call? Personal goodbye? What?”

“I missed you”

“Not exactly a newsflash there”

“Jack-”

“Sorry, but you know, you did kind of leave this gaping thing here, where the organ that keeps me alive was”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, only Jack could make the most romantic thing sound so sarcastic. “You know there was no other way....”

“Still think you can do more this way?”

Daniel half grinned, “Yes...”

Daniel advanced on his lover, Jack gulped and was suddenly mesmerized by his glowing appearance. They were inches apart now, “So um...what? You have your wicked way with me and then vanish again?”

“Well you could put it like that, but-”

“No Daniel, I can't do that...”

“Jack, I'm not trying to make this harder on you” Daniel watched Jack grin and frowned at him. “You know what I mean, look, I chose this path because I honestly do believe I can do a lot of good. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel bad about leaving you behind. We never really had a proper goodbye...”

Jack tilted his head, “Oh I don't know, that last night we shared was pretty hot”

“Jack, can you be serious about this?” Jack couldn't help but notice Daniel looked even more beautiful when he was pissed while in ascended form. “What?”

“Nothing, and I was being serious; Daniel, I know this maybe hard for you to believe, but I can't do this with you and let you say goodbye again...heck, you wouldn't even let me say the three words and you think sex is going to be easier?”

“You know...you're right, I'm sorry, I should just-”

“Wait- don't, don't go....maybe, let's not think about it like the last goodbye, let's just call it; closure....temporarily”

Daniel smiled, “Ok, let's do that” Daniel moved closer once more; he stopped and pondered what to do. “Um..”

“Lost your nerve?” Jack joked

“No...just, I'm not exactly sure how to-”

“Could have fooled me”

“Jack! Would you shut up a minute, I'm trying to figure out if I can- touch you, you know, the whole energy thing and I think-”

“Daniel...” Jack interrupted, Daniel looked at him, his worries melted, all he could think about now was this moment, being with Jack...because it could mean the last time. Daniel reached up and Jack closed his eyes when he felt Daniel's hand cup his cheek. He expected it to be cold, but it wasn't, it was warm and comforting; he soon felt lips on his own. Daniel reached down and his hands slid gently over Jack's chest, gently unbuttoning his shirt. He continued his trail of kisses down from Jack's mouth, to his jaw line, his neck and down his suddenly bare chest. Jack moaned softly, he wouldn't rush things, they didn't have a lot of time; slow was good in this situation. “N-not to...mmm, spoil the mood or anything, but-isn't this kind of breaking the rules...gnnh..” Jack tried to speak in between the pleasure sparks he was receiving.

“Well, to be honest, I don't think I care...I don't think they'll be watching” Daniel licked across his chest and stopped to circle an erect nipple. “And if Oma is watching....she's about to get a lesson in same sex intercourse” Daniel chuckled, she'd be too embarrassed to punish him for this; a fine line to cross indeed.

Jack felt his pants get tighter as Daniel sucked on his other nipple. “How...very, clever of you...” Daniel glided his hands down over Jack's sides and undid his belt, his button and then his zip. He moved up and kissed Jack on the mouth with a slow pace, Jack could feel tiny little electric sparks from Daniel's hands; it wasn't painful, it felt wonderful. “That's new...” Jack breathed out, Daniel chuckled against him, his tongue grazing across teeth, Jack granted him access and their tongues battled. Jack was well aware that in actual fact, he couldn't touch Daniel, so he had to put all of his trust in the man before him. “Mmm...why do I feel like I'm in that movie, what's it called....ghost?”

“I'm not a ghost Jack....I'm ascended, there's a whole lot of difference”

It was all on Daniel to provide the pleasure, Jack couldn't return it, but he suspected Daniel was getting just as much out of this as he was. Daniel pulled his pants half way down as he pushed him gently down on the couch, leaning over him. He bent down further and tugged Jack's boxers off, Jack sighed in relief when his erection was freed. Daniel moved back up his body, he gently grabbed hold of Jack's wrists and kissed him as he lifted them over his head to hold them there with his left hand. Jack was unsure, he was torn between gentle pleasure and the feeling of vulnerability.

“It's ok Jack, trust me; we can't risk full sex, this is the only way I can think of to-”

“Mmm, s'kay Daniel...I- I trust you, I want it to last...”

Daniel smiled, kissing him again, “I'll try my best” truth was, Daniel wanted this to last too; he had no idea what to expect being ascended while in the throws of an orgasm. But he didn't care about that, this was for Jack....god how he had missed him, he needed this to last. He moved his free hand down Jack's chest, sliding it over his side and across his stomach. He kissed Jack's neck as his hand brushed over his balls, Jack arched a little and then relaxed again when his hand moved away. He laid completely over him, he could actually feel his own erection in the clothes he wasn't even sure he was wearing.

Jack gasped at the closeness, Daniel smiled and moved up gently, watching Jack's reaction as the friction passed between them. “Oh god.. Danny...do that again...”

“What Jack?”

“Move....just- move...” Jack arched up to give a little hint. Daniel kissed his shoulder and sent little nibbles across his collar bone.

“Ok...” Daniel started to move at a slow rhythm, moving his body up and down; he felt Jack's cock harden still as he sent those little electric sparks between them.

“Gnnnh! Ooooh...god” Daniel continued to move at the Same pace, he slowly let Jack's wrists go and used his arms for more leverage. Jack held his hands up by himself, gripping the arm of the couch behind him. “Yes....” Daniel flicked his tongue over Jack's nipples, sucking, gently biting as he thrust against him at an even pace. Jack arched and moaned as Daniel put a hand between them to create more friction, adding more pleasure to their current movements. He cupped his balls gently and moved his hand as much as he could down his shaft and left it there, he slowed his thrusts to a dangerous pace. Very slowly drawing Jack's pleasure out as he moved with decreasing speed. “Daniel....please...don't stop...”

“I'm not, trust me...” Daniel breathed in Jack's ear, he moved slightly faster then, his hand and his cock through the fabric rubbing against Jack's. He removed his hand slowly and Jack let out an inaudible gasp at the pleasure it caused, Daniel then continued to thrust slowly against him but harder.

“Ahh...ooo...God...Daniel,....I need...”

While continuing to thrust at the pace and pressure he was going, he kissed Jack's jawline. “What Jack....tell me”

“Release...please......Daniel”

Daniel smiled down at him, he completely stopped for a second; memorizing every line, every part of Jack, to take with him.

“Daniel....” Jack arched up longingly

“I love you Jack...” Daniel said, tears glistening in his eyes; before Jack could say anything back, he started to thrust against him again; slowly but deep hard thrusts. Jack moaned louder, Daniel could feel him reach the edge. He closed his eyes when he felt himself release, coming as he suppressed a moan of pleasure in Jack's shoulder. He thrust once, twice, and finally, a third time brought Jack over the edge. Jack arched and cried out in pleasure as he came, spilling himself onto them both. Jack breathed heavily, he was shaking from the after effects, who knew how much pleasure he could get from that contact; he supposed it was half due to Daniel being ascended, obviously it had increased the pleasure. Daniel stroked his face, and Jack was able to open his eyes; to see Daniel's blue ones continue to glisten. The reality hit him that Daniel couldn't stay, he reached up and motioned for Daniel to lean forward.

“Daniel...”

“I'm sorry, I-I have to go...”

“I know, but-” Jack sighed, Daniel brushed his lips across Jack's one last time. “I love you Daniel...always”

“Me too” Daniel leaned up, reaching down and Jack found himself half dressed again. Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands grazing over Jack's chest as he choked back his tears. “I'll never forget you...I'll always be with you Jack, I love you...”

And then he was gone, vanishing in the glowing light

Jack gasped and sat up in the bed, bed...how the hell did he get there? Was all that a dream? No, he knew by previous events in Ba'als prison that Daniel was with him. And he was with him then, they had just been together; it was him making love to him, he was sure of it. He closed his eyes, it felt real enough, he lay back down; trying to stop the tears of their last goodbye from falling. Perhaps it was a mistake to have that one last act of love, because it hurt more then the first time; but he wouldn't trade it for the world, to see Daniel again, even if it was for the last time....because now he knew, that maybe, just maybe....he'd see him again.

  
  


 

 


End file.
